1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an antenna and, more particularly, to an antenna on different antenna carriers.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
There are more and more antennas being integrated into devices, such as mobile phones for example, owing to a growing number of bands and protocols used for wireless communications. Mobile terminal antennas are usually placed on a single plastic or ceramic carrier, support or frame.